The Hunters of Death - Chapter Two
Brown's P.O.V Location: New York, Manhattan. I was watching the news, and it has been 3 days ago since the robbery that I am beginning to have suspicions about it. Normal humans do not have the strength to tear apart people limb by limb. It must have been done by something or someone very powerful. Whatever it is, it must be very powerful. Anyways, I was on a regular look around and I decided to go to the museum itself. Apparently, when I talked to the people inside, they are either too scared to tell or the simply don't want to say. Anyways, I met with Alistair, and he looked as fuzzled as I am. "So, who do you think did this?" I asked. Alistair just shook his head. "Whoever did this, must be very powerful. To be honest, I don't even think that it even came from this world. Anyways, let's go to the Museum. Who knows we can find leads that other officers can't. This could be our golden opportunity to find this other world that my mom was always talking about." We looked around the Museum, Apparently the Museum hasn't been fixed yet and that tells us an investigation is still taking place, and we won't be seeing that part of the museum for a while. We can see officers coming back, as if they had missed the vital piece of evidence, and they have to find out what it is. We looked around and we found what looks like bronze. It was just a regular bronze, and there's this blue sphere glowing in the middle. "Wow, look at this." Alistair said, while looking at the beautiful dagger. "What do you think could it be?" "It could be a bronze magical dagger. Whatever it is, they left this behind. Perhaps the thief forgot this?" "Yeah, let's take it with us." Alistair said, as he took this dagger and put it in his pocket. Just then, the officer looked at both of us, as he walked towards us. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to put that dagger down." We both looked at the officer with wide eyes. We knew better than to argue with an officer, because we can get sent to jail or something. But for some reason something tells me that this officer isn't human. "Time's up." The officer said, as the officer transformed into this grotesque form of a giant as he summoned bronze flaming balls. I recognize this one as one of the Laistrygonian Giants. He began to throw the ball at us as the museum started to go up in flames, and just then a bronze dagger pierced the giant's back and the giant disintegrated into dust, which is unusual since he is supposed to just die. We looked around the museum, and it's lit up in flames, and the ceiling above us was just about to collapse. We dove out of the way, and as the museum collapsed, we saw our saviour. As we looked at our saviour, we saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes, wearing blue clothes wielding a celestial bronze dagger, just like the dagger we saw earlier. Our eyes widened. "Hello, Shannon." "Hello, Alistair and Brown! The others are just arriving." Shannon said. Category:The Circle of Hunters Category:The Hunters of Death Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Collaboration Category:Chapter Page